Anything But Human
by Kahliaa
Summary: updated.... chapter 4 please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em never will!  
  
Authors note: Thanks for starting me off, you know who you are.  
  
I don't know about this one..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Yawn* "Want some coffee?"  
  
It was nearly the end of the day and Eames was ready to go home.  
  
"Nah I'm right, thanks" Goren didn't look up. He was finishing his paperwork on a recent case.  
  
Eames got up and plodded off to the coffee machine.  
  
Thank God for coffee. Eames thought to herself. She was an addict.  
  
Eames carefully walked back with both hands wrapped around the coffee dup. She placed the cup on her desk and sat down again. Looking at Goren intently she thought Damn he's hot. What I wouldn't do.. Goren felt her stare and looked up, Eames quickly snatched up her coffee for recovery but because she picked it up too fast the coffee swayed side to side and over the cup rim landing in her lap. Boiling hot coffee seeped through the skirt material and touching her skin. Eames eyes went wide "AHHHH!!!" she screamed, replaced the coffee cup on the desk and stood up. Looking at her skirt she muttered "Shit" and ran to the ladies room.  
  
Goren didn't know what to think. He just sat there now staring into nothing.  
  
A few minutes later Eames came walking out cooly with a big wet patch on her skirt.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha" Goren started laughing wildly when he saw what Eames looked like.  
  
"It's not funny Goren, quite embarrassing actually". Eames retorted.  
  
"No it's not funny, sorry," Goren said honestly. "Its hilarious!!! Ha ha ha" Goren started laughing again.  
  
With that Eames sat down at her desk with a very angry expression on her face. "Goren shut up", Eames had a dangerous tone to her voice that made Goren shut up right away.  
  
Goren stared blankly for a while and finally whispered "sorry". Eames didn't reply. She simply stood up, went and threw her coffee in the bin. Goren smirked when he saw the wet patch on her skirt. But quickly looked down pretending to do his paper work so Eames couldn't see his smirk.  
  
Eames sat back down scowling at Goren but he refused to look up at her.  
  
"Goren, Eames in my office now!" Deakins called.  
  
Goren and Eames looked at each other and they both thought Uh-oh. They both stood and walked into Deakins office.  
  
"I know it is nearly time for you two to go, but I need you to finish the paper work for me. I trust that it is nearly finished?"  
  
"Nearly" Goren replied.  
  
Deakins nodded. "Eames, what is that on your skirt?" Deakins saw the patch on her skirt that she was trying to cover with her hands.  
  
"Oh," Eames looked down, "This, ummm, just a coffee spill" Goren smirked. Eames didn't.  
  
"Oh, well be more careful next time" Deakins smiled. He wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goren sighed with relief "Done", he said as he straighted the pile of paperwork he had just finished printing out.  
  
Goren stood and walked into Deakins office. "All done" he said as he handed him the finished paperwork.  
  
"Thanks. How is Eames going?" He asked. Deakins didn't want to be there as much as the others.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Well you can go now if you want."  
  
"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Goren walked out of Deakins office and back to his desk, glad that he had finished his paperwork.  
  
"You nearly done, Alex," Goren asked, "If you are I'll wait for you."  
  
"Yeah, hang on, wait for me." Eames wasn't sure exactly what she was saying She was hurrying to finish her paperwork.  
  
"Alright" Goren replied. He went and turned his laptop off, cleaned his desk up a bit and grabbed Eames' and his own coats.  
  
"Done!" Eames replied cheerfully. She printed the work up and hurriedly walked into Deakins office.  
  
"There you are" She handed up her work.  
  
"Thanks, see you tomorrow," He called as Eames was walking out of his office.  
  
Goren was waiting for her as she walked out of Deakins office. She switched off her laptop, and Goren handed her her coat.  
  
"Lets go," He said as he slipped on his own coat, and helped Eames with hers.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Eames asked.  
  
"If you don't mind." He said politely. He never wanted her to do anything that she didn't want to.  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
And with that they both walked out of the precinct together.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames Mr. Wolf owns them. I do own Max however. 

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for Reviewing.  Thank-you to Kiera for beta-ing this for me, I couldn't have done this without you. 

Well enough chat… here it is!  Please review if you can! 

___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___--

Chapter two of "Anything but Human" 

                                    *                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

Riding the elevator down, Goren and Eames were fairly quiet. Goren watched the numbers decrease from floor to floor: _11…10… 9… 8…_ Eames realized she was dying for a coffee, seeing as though she had spilt the coffee she'd made previously on her skirt. Eames looked down at her skirt--it was still slightly damp. She covered it up with her coat. 

Goren looked at Eames for a second and thought, She looks hot today She has the best legs… mmmm. He quickly looked back at the floor numbers …1… '_BING!' _The doors opened and Goren signaled that Eames could go first; she thanked Goren by nodding her head slightly and walked ahead. 

Eames unlocked her car and they both climbed in. Goren put his seatbelt on as she started the car. "Goren?"

"Eames."

"Do you want to come back to my place for a coffee?" Eames asked. She couldn't be bothered driving him home and then driving back to her place again. She was dying for a coffee... plus, she just wanted Goren to be there.

Goren turned his head to look at her. "Sure, if that's what you want," he replied indifferently, but thought to himself, Yess! He imagined the thought of them just being together. He loved her company and… well, her.  

They arrived at Eames' apartment building not too soon afterwards. Goren undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. 

Goren opened the lobby door for Eames and let her go through first. "Hi Max," Eames greeted the security guard, who sat behind the front desk. The room smelt of fresh paint; you could see where it had been painted over with the same colour. The lobby was small, with a front desk on the right hand side of the room and maroon walls. There was a fern on the front desk--the only thing that was decorative in the whole room.  

"Oh, hey, Alex!"  Max replied happily. Goren looked at Max, taking in all his details: black short hair, Caucasian, green eyes, high cheekbones, looked about 6'0", wearing a navy-blue uniform. 

The two walked past the guard, and Eames used her key pass to go through the double doors that lead to the elevator. 

On the ride up to the apartment, Goren found himself looking at the elevator numbers, yet again.

"Goren?"

"Yeah?" Goren looked at Eames--she had a worried look on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied nervously.

"No, you can tell me." Goren was worried now, too; there was something she wasn't telling him.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." Eames was getting defensive.

"Okay, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" _I wonder what it is. I hope it isn't too serious. I worry about her sometimes, _Goren found himself thinking--too much, but then again, he was always thinking too much--it was just what he did.

"Yeah, I know." 

'BING!' The doors of the elevator opened, and they both walked out and headed towards Eames's apartment. 

Once there, she unlocked her apartment door and gestured to Goren that he could come inside. Stepping inside, Goren took off his coat and hung it up; he also helped Eames with hers and hung it up on the coat rack beside the door, while she went to make some coffee. "Make yourself at home," she called from the kitchen. 

Eames's apartment was quite small. She had two bookshelves against the sidewalls full of books; one bookshelf looked as though it had fiction books on it, and the other was just for nonfiction. The doorway to the kitchen was next to the bookshelves on the left. There was a maroon couch in the middle of the apartment and a TV on a cabinet against the wall in line with the maroon couch. There was only one window in the lounge room and it was on the far wall, its dark blue curtains closed.  

Goren went into the kitchen instead of sitting down in the living room.  "Do you want some help?" he asked. The kitchen was small for a kitchen. It had all the essentials--a microwave, a fridge with several magnets and notes stuck on it, a dishwasher, a sink with a couple of dirty plates left in it, a kettle. Eames was standing on the far side of the kitchen where the kettle was, waiting for the water to boil. Goren stood at the doorway, staring at her for a moment: _she looks so natural; I don't want to disturb her…_  She had her back to Goren, so he moved up to her right side.  

"I don't think I need help with coffee," she replied sarcastically. 

He gently placed an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry about laughing at you at work," he said apologetically, as she looked up at him, smiling, yet confused. Her hip tingled where Goren's giant hands were holding it.

_He sounds genuine. I didn't think he was going to apologize._ Eames smiled. "It's okay, Goren." She still felt uncomfortable calling him 'Bobby', even though he insisted on it.  They had become closer during the year of working with each other, but it was only work-related. They didn't know each other too well, but she wanted to get to know him a lot more--he was a great guy. 

Goren pulled her into a hug; he could smell the scent of her shampoo in her hair. Eames felt secure for that moment of embrace. Why did he make her feel so relaxed? After a moment, he pulled away so she could finish the coffee. 

"Here you are." Eames gave Goren his cup of coffee, and they sat down at the kitchen table, talking about family, friends, work, workmates, and life in general.

Two hours later, Goren looked at his watch and said, "Sorry, I've got to go now." 

"Are you sure? You can stay here the night if you want. I'll take you back to your place tomorrow morning so you can get changed". Eames wanted him to stay. He was such great company to have.

"You don't have to be so polite all the time. I must be pretty annoying..." Goren felt like he was in the way, but he wanted to stay, too--for all the same reasons Eames wanted him to stay.

_No, you're not,_ she thought. But she ended up saying, "If you want to stay, you can stay--I always have room for you!" _In my bed, that's where I have room for you! _She thought afterwards.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Eames replied. "I'm just going to get changed."

"Sure, no problem."

Eames returned five minutes later in tracksuit pants and a sweatshirt. _No matter what she wears, she always looks hot'_ Goren thought when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Try these, I think you left them here last time you stayed." She handed Goren a pile of clothes that were his.

  
Goren hadn't stayed at Eames's place in a while, not since they had been working on a case they were given about a serial killer that targeted brunette women. By the time they had gotten any further with the case it had been at least one in the morning, so Eames had persuaded Goren to stay the night. "You can get changed in my room if you want, I'll wait out here." She sat down as he got up and turned the TV on.

Goren went into Eames' room. It was large, with a king-size bed right in the middle that leant against the far wall. She had a vanity mirror on the right wall and a bedside table sitting on the left side of the bed--clearly the side she slept on. Her cupboards were on the same wall as the bed, and the doorway to the bathroom was next to the cupboards. She had a little clothes mess on the floor and on her bed; he took a deep breath, smelt her scent all over, and smiled. He just felt like holding her all night. 

He walked out of Eames' room not too long afterwards; she looked up and smiled. "That's better," she said. He was wearing a black top and long tracksuit pants that just fit--a very casual, but sexy, look.  

"What did you want me to do with my suit and shirt?" Goren asked. He had temporarily placed them on the end of her bed, neatly folded as always. 

Eames stood up and passed Goren by, inhaling his cologne. She nearly went weak at the knees, but kept walking into her room to the wardrobe. "I'll give you some coat hangers for your suit, then I'll wash the shirt and iron it for you." She pulled out two coat hangers for Goren.

 "Thanks, Alex, you're the best." Goren leaned down and kissed the top of Eames' head. Eames looked up startled, but Goren had turned away to put his suit on the hangers. She smiled to herself, all the butterflies in her stomach now flying around.

"Where should I put these?" Goren questioned, after he had neatly put the clothes on the hangers.

Eames grabbed his shirt and replied, "You can just put them in my wardrobe or put them on the back of my door." She strode off to the washing machine downstairs.

Goren now had a decision to make--he didn't want to look through her wardrobe, so he hung the clothes on the doorknob of her bedroom door.

_He smells so yummy... But he's my partner; he can't know that I like him! ...But I'm around him all the time, he'll guess sooner rather than later, _Eames was thinking, as she put his shirt and several of her clothes in the machine.  Before she put the powder in, she picked up his shirt and smelt it slightly. She went weak at the knees and nearly fell over--wrong place to do that, she reminded herself. She placed his shirt back into the machine, added the powder, pressed 'Start', and then left the very small laundry room. 

Goren was in the lounge room, watching the TV. "Want to order Chinese for dinner?" Eames asked.

He looked up at her with a smile. "Sure, doesn't bother me".

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:  Hey guys, thanks for waiting FOREVER for this next chapter. I know it has taken me a while and I hope all of you guys forgive me!! J

Disclaimer:  Goren, Eames and the entire cast of Criminal Intent; I don't own them; they are Dick Wolf's. 

"Mmm, that was delish!" Eames said while rubbing her stomach. She stood up off the couch, and headed into the kitchen, where she opened the cupboard directly under the sink where the plastic bin was. She dropped the white Chinese food boxes with chopsticks into the bin.

She returned into the lounge room, and saw Goren looking at one of the magazine covers that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Enjoying that?"  Alex asked quizzically.

Goren looked up quickly, and saw Alex standing there next to him. He smiled "of course."

She plopped down next to Bobby and looked at him for a bit, she thought _handsome, even though he hadn't shaved this morning he sure looks fine._  

"Would you like a drink, Goren?"  Alex asked nervously while looking down.

"Bobby, and yes thankyou."  He corrected her. 

She smiled, rose from where she was and headed to the kitchen doorway,  "what would you like?"

Goren thought for a while then said,  "just a beer thanks."

Eames then disappeared into the kitchen, she returned not to soon afterwards.

"Here," She handed Goren a beer and she sat.

They talked about their case and past cases for hours, with more drinks in between.  

"Oh, Goren, I will just grab your shirt I'll iron it for you, so you can wear it tomorrow."  Eames just thought of it then.

"Alex, you don't have to, I'll do it tomorrow morning, I'll do it now."  

"I'll do it now, it's okay," Eames rose from where she was sitting and went into her room where a clothes dryer had been standing.  Goren followed.  

Eames grabbed his blue shirt and turned, surprised to see Goren standing directly behind her, she gasped. 

"Did I scare you? Detective Eames getting scared?"  Goren teased.

"No, you didn't scare me, I just wasn't expecting you to be standing behind me."  Eames was looking straight up; he was standing so close to her that they were nearly touching.

Eames blushed, she looked down and slid passed him.  _Oh My God, what the hell am I thinking?!  Partner, remember PARTNER.  _ 

She walked over to her cupboards where she had placed her portable mini-iron board. She grabbed it and left her room.

Goren sighed gently, she smelt nice, and she looked divine. But there was something inside him that wouldn't let him kiss her.  Respect. 

He turned and saw her walking out of the room holding a mini-iron board in one hand. 

_Darn it.  _He thought to himself.

He walked out of her room, and went into the lounge room where she had set up the mini-ironing board.  Goren stared at her for a few seconds before tearing himself away. 

"Eames?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou for ironing my shirt."

Eames turned her head to look at him, she searched his eyes for a moment, but then quickly smiled and said honestly "It's okay, Goren."  She turned back around and continued ironing his shirt for him.

"You can call me Bobby you know?"

"Yeah, I know."  She said quietly.

He thought that he'd better not ask why she called him Goren. It was better off left alone.

He silently walked up behind her and hesitantly put his hand on her waist. She flinched but he guessed it was because he had scared her a little.  

Alex felt warm where Goren had placed his hand, she smiled to herself and thought _why does he do this to me?!_  She didn't stop ironing the shirt what ever the distraction maybe, she couldn't let him know that she actually wanted more!

_She looks so beautiful, and her hair smells nice. I can't believe that I'm resisting her, why am I NOT doing anything about how I feel?_ Goren thought as he was inhaling the scent of her peachy shampoo. 

"All done!" she exclaimed as she held up his shirt with pride.

Goren took his hand off her waist and smiled. "Thankyou!"

Goren lightly placed a kiss on top of her head, and took the shirt from her upheld arm.

Alex smiled with glee, she wasn't sure if she was smiling because Goren had just kissed her on the head or if it was because she had successfully ironed his shirt. 

"I'm just going to put this in your room, okay?"  Goren asked, he hated going into peoples rooms without telling them, although he had to do all the time it was someone he knew, well.

"Sure" Alex replied with a smile.  _He is so damn polite_.

Goren headed to Alex's room; he placed the shirt on the coat hanger that was hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

He turned to go out of the room and Alex was standing right in front of him. In front of him to the fact that they were nearly touching, again. He gasped.  

"Detective Robert Goren getting scared, are we?!"  Alex said with a chuckle

"No! I just wasn't expecting you to be standing in front of me" Goren replied with his heartbeat racing. Exactly what Eames said to him.

"Yeah, sure."  She replied sarcastically, while looking up at him with a smile.

Their eyes locked, they both gazed into each other's.  

Goren clasped her to him and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.  He took his time in an exploratory, gentle kiss.

Alex whimpered softly.  _I should not be doing this_, she thought. _But it feels so right_.  Alex pulled away, staring at Bobby's auburn eyes.  "I'm sorry" she whispered. 

Goren let go of her waist.  Alex turned and left her room, heading towards the lounge room.

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of Anything But Human.   
Disclaimer: see previous chapters please!  

Authors note:  I seem to be taking very very long at finishing this fic, but I have gotten there with the next installment.  Sorry about the wait.. You guys understand, eh?  
Thanks to everyone that has waited patiently for the ending. And thanks to all of those who have reviewed, you keep me writing. 

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tried to fix them.     

_Oh My God, what have I just done? I am so totally crazy over Bobby and yet I wimp out and refuse to kiss him. What is wrong with me?!_ Eames was mentally yelling at herself. She couldn't believe that she had turned away from her partner when they were about to kiss. 

Eames was standing in her lounge room apartment, holding her head. 

Oh My God, what have I just done?  I cant believe that that had just happened, am I some sort of mental person?!  I am so totally crazy over Eames and yet I don't know why I didn't see the signs.  Eames doesn't like me they way I like her.  To her we are 'just friends'.  I can't believe that I didn't see that. Still standing in Eames' bedroom Bobby Goren is mentally kicking himself for not seeing 'those signs'.  The signs that are not there, the signs that Bobby thinks are there.  He doesn't know that Eames is in the other room mentally yelling at herself for wimping out. 

Goren gathers up all the courage that he can find in himself to walk out to Alex and apologise. e  He starts walking to find her; it doesn't take long to see her in the lounge room holding her head. 

"Alex."  Goren says quietly.

Alex turns around. He almost shocked her, by being there. She was so full of thinking about what happened that she almost forgot that he was only 2 rooms away. She doesn't say anything, just looks at him.

"Alex, I'm sorry for what just happened. If you want me to go then I completely understand. Maybe I should go, yeah, I'll go. It'll be better that way." Goren was rambling, not sure what he wanted or what the atmosphere was bringing.

Alex doesn't say anything; she just looks at him with confusion.  What is he talking about? Why is he sorry? 

Goren stares for one moment then walks towards the door, he brushes Eames slightly on the shoulder.  But he keeps walking, grabs his coat off the hanger and opens the door. But before he leaves he turns and says quietly "I'm sorry, Eames". The door clicks shut soon after. 

And Eames just stands there, quietly.  Not knowing why she didn't say anything, not knowing why she didn't stop him from leaving her. He didn't even grab his clothes from my room. She thinks to herself. What the..? what am I insane? 'He didn't even grabs his clothes from my room?!' Err, idiot.   Eames let the man that she adores go, but right now she is standing in her lounge room staring at the door and thinking about what she had just thought. 

Goren pushes the button on the lift. She's probably mad at me right now. She'll never want to see me again! 

The lift PINGS! And the doors slide open. Goren steps inside.  And pushes the round button marked 'G' I better call a cab.  Goren feels his coat for his wallet and mobile, but only his keys and his badge are there. Crap! I'm going to have to go back to her place to get my wallet and phone. Hell.  Goren pushes the round button marked '11', for Eames' floor. 

Goren refused to look at the lift numbers slowing rising, it only showed how much time he had left to think of something to say to Eames when he got back to her apartment.  

Goren sighed, a deep sigh. He was stuck. He didn't know what to say. Maybe the truth was best…he ran what he was going to say through his head 'hi Eames, um, I kinda left my mobile and wallet here. Can I go and get it, by any chance?'  

Hmm… Some how I don't think that will work…. Maybe she will still be angry at me and won't even let me inside.   
PING!!  The silver lift doors opened slowly. Goren stepped out, walking very slowly towards Eames' apartment. His head lowered, feet just dragging along the ground, he still trying to think what he should say to her.  

Confusion came across his face; for once he actually didn't have any thoughts running through his mind.

Goren reached her apartment; he stood in front of her door for a moment. Looking at the golden numbers that were nailed to the wooden door.  He raised his hand and knocked quietly three times.  Footsteps could be heard from inside, closer and closer, louder and louder.  The door swung open.  Eames was standing at the frame, eyebrows raised and one hand still holding the door open. She didn't speak.

"Uh, I, um, left my mobile and wallet here…. Do you think that I could, uh, go and grab them?"  Goren quickly mumbled to her.  He was nervous and you could tell.

"Sure…" Eames replied. She walked away from the door, which stayed open as she let go of it.

Goren looked confused. "Its like nothing had happened. I'm in a wreck and she thinks that nothing happened!'  

He slowly walked into her apartment and headed for her room. Eames was nowhere to be seen.  Goren took it as a sign to grab his things and leave quietly. And he tried to do just that.  But as he was leaving she was standing in the doorframe that led out of her apartment.  She was leaning against the frame with her right arm stretched across it to block anyone going in or out.

Goren stopped walking all together, with his phone and wallet in his hand.  He stared, not knowing what to make of it all. 'Why is she standing there?'  

Goren took a chance and moved slowly towards the door, Eames didn't move an inch she just looked at him expressionless. 

Soon enough she had to look directly up at him, he was only 30 centre meters away from her. Eames stood up straight, not taking her gaze away from him, and him also. Both looking into each others eyes, she knew she had to do something, it was either: move away from the door and let him go, leaving her alone again OR make her move, do it now, no regrets.

She chose the latter. 


End file.
